redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
Welcome to my Talk Page! If you want to do an art trade with me, leave your character's descriptions (no more than three per pic please) on this page, and I'll give you the description of what I would like you to draw for me. To see completed pictures, click "here". I DO NOT TAKE NON-TRADE REQUESTS! ' MY ONLY FANFIC AT THE MOMENT CAN BE REACHED BY clicking here; PLEASE READ! :) ' For my polls page, click ''HERE. It has been fairly recently updated with brand new questions; Please vote! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 NEW MESSAGES START BELOW HERE. Question? I'm sort of new to redwall wiki and I was wondering how to add another character to a character list? --Posybud 21:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) If you found another character from The Rogue Crew how would you add it to The Rogue Crew character list? --Posybud 16:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) I figured it out. --Posybud 18:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Categories To be honest, I thought it was locked already, not sure if it is or isn't, but the preferred way is not that way, because people try and add a million categories that don't exist with that button. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) That's nothing to do with this site, that's entirely your browser. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmm... Scotty_chan. I've a question to aske ye, since ye seem to be more adept in wikia stuff than I. How do you make those pages like the Archives fer yer talk page and the place where the links for all the chapter of yer fanfic are held? BTW, I have not read it in a while, so I'll have to catch up. But yer story is good enough to grab my attention, and bind me to it. :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) '''Ok Hi!!!!!!!! thank you very much, Scotty_chan :)I'm starting to catch up on yore fanfic, which I must say, is awesome :)Sadly, I won't be able to much today. But monday, I will surely catch up even more, Perhaps even get to Chapter 19 if I'm diligent :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 12:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Scotty!!, I'm actually having a hard time deciding what my avatar will be, I'm torn in between having it as a wolf or a mouse, I just can't decide! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 20:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW really! that is so cool of you!, you know what! I'm going to decide right now, let see ummmmmmmm. Yep, I'm choosing the wolf and he would look like this, his fur is completly white, his eyes are of color red, and he has tattoos on both his eyes that look exactly like my profile picture except for the one on the forehead. He wears body armor consisting of a silver colored cuirass with shoulder pads but he wears no helmet, he wears fingerless metal gauntlets, and his armor is decorated with a picture of the sun right in the middle, he also has a red cape, hehe I love red. He has only one weapon, which is a Claymore that has the word judgement engraved on the blade. Thank you so much for inspiring to finally decide haha! I'll put this info in my profile later on. hope this helps!\ May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 21:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello to you too! Arrah, an' isn't that just great? I'll read yer fanfic soon. Yoofus lightpaw-Beware the thief! hey ScottyBlue I was wondering if you would read my fanfic A Tale of Two Rogues. I'd greatly appreciate it if you comment on it and tell me if I need to improve anything. :) --Wolf985 16:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 I'm Back!!!! Finally I can use the computer more than I could ever want. I am going to add on to my Fan Fiction. Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Scotty!! An art trade would be awesome but I wouldn't be able to do one because I have finals this week. :( My school ends on the 10th so anytime after would be cool! Yes I just started a fanfic but it's REALLY short and I admit it's not my best. But it'll get better! Like I said I don't have a lot of time but I really like this wikia so far. Can I ask a dumb question that probably in the guide somewhere? How do you make those fancy signatures? With the picture and the colors and wot? --AmaidenNamedThymaria 21:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait! I got the signature thing!--AmaidenNamedThymaria 03:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Scottyblue!!, I just finished the entire first chapter of Knights of Redwall!! hope you can read it! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 00:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I could do a trade. Could you draw my character, Fren? If you could, that'd be great. Who should I draw? Althyana Slitbane III Leave a message 04:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Thank you for the info I am not a good artist at all with using my hands. I am good at using photoshop and paint but I don't know how to make a character on either of them. :( Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The Mask of the Rose If you want a pic of the mask you can e-mail me for it okay? Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi ScottyBlue I'll definately try to get to your fantic, but i'm not on the wiki as often as I used to be, so it might take a while. That, along with some tests i'm studying for, might keep me from getting to your fanfic soon. I'll try to make time today, but I can't make any promises.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 15:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Requesting permission for putting submitted contest artwork on display via slideshow I would like to know if I can display that artwork you made of my character using a slideshow on my talk page if that is okay with you. Please get back to me on it ASAP. P.S. Could you help me by telling me how to submit others artwork when I have permission? I don't think I can do it on my own because I don't know how. Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you May all the hares of Salamandastron smile down upon you. :) P.S. I forgot to say I messed up and said it would be on my talk page when it was going to be on my profile page instead. Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) A Sorrowful message. Hello my friend and good day to you it seems that I am no longer able to use my voice ever again as the docter put it. It seems that I have extensive damage to my vocal cords therefore I will no longer be able to talk or sing ever again. I can't believe something like this could ever happen but I guess I don't have a say in it literally. I just hope there is a way to reverse it or cure it if possible. I guess I can't complain as other people all over the world have even worse afflictions than I do Hope fully I could still have fun like I always tried to have. Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:05, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scotty, I'm kinda inactive on this site now, since I focus on the RedwallWars wiki, but now, since I have downloaded the program MyPaint, I will be able to draw cleaner and in color. If you'd like to see some of my pics, they are in the pictures bar of the RedwallWars Wiki --> http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles Llamao For lack of a better name 03:08, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to add that perhaps we could start up an art trade ^^ Llamao For lack of a better name 03:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) May you be blessed. Thanks for the concern and kind words I am lucky to have friends like you. Thanks for the concern I hope you keep up the good work with your art. :) Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Again?! It is happenning again isn't it? If the users follow the rules and guidelines then wouldn't the art be safe from deletion?Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Little help. How do you correctly make the paragraph-like groups for characters when the speaker changes? Do you just hit the enter button before you make the new speakers dialogue?Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Images The deleted images did not conform to the rules in terms of copyright. Very clearly on the upload form it says you must identify your artwork as your fan art. Failure to do that will result in deletion. That's all we ask. -- LordTBT Talk! About your fanfic... I've been meaning to get to it, I really have. The thing is it's really long, you keep updating (That's a very good thing) and I'm really behind. I also am really busy right now IRL. So, until further notice, maybe you should stop updating me. I'm really sorry...thanks!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 13:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. And I don't feel offended, I just sincerely hope that you don't. And again, sorry and thanks-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New Paint Program. I just downloaded and installed a new paint program and I am going to try it today. If I like it I will upload a picture I made using it.Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcome! So, are you a Bosie McScutta fan, then? One of the best characters from Doomwyte, in my opinion. Blazemane 19:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) (Seems rough not to underline a book title...) ::Oh, by all means, it's your talk page- if anyone should have control of what's on there, it's you. And your reasoning makes sense. No offense taken. Blazemane 05:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) (So, it was said, that he changed it back himself...) sure we can do an art trade. Who did you have in mind?---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 07:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) okie doke, let's do a colored one ;) do you think you can draw a picture of my character Vira (picture on my user page you can use for a ref)having a conversation with my other character Zaru (who's Sawney Rath's son) here's the description of Zaru: a small handsome ferret with light dusty brown fur with black mask-fur, ears, paws, and tail tip. His eyes are an odd shade of orange and are very charming (think how Ferhago's eyes are). He wears a black leather vest that's always open, a dark grey shirt, a snakeskin shoulder belt in which he carries his dagger in, and he has dark brown leg wrappings. He has a silver earring on his right ear. He has all the tattoos that his father had, except the lightning bolt is red instead of blue. His dagger has a bone handle and the blade's black. And he has a scar on his right leg. when you draw him, he's slightly shorter than Vira, but older than her. Thank you, and may God bless you too ;) ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ]] wow, you're fast O.o thank you so much, I love it :D I'll have yours up hopefully this weekend, since my internet's so bad a collaboration is when one draws part of a picture, and another person finishes it. Like this for example, all you have to do is draw a person next to Slagar, either drinking with him or scowling at him. here'as another example, but a finished one: I drew the shrew while Ferretmaiden did the picture of Meeka peeking over the screen. A collaboration could be really fun :D---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 00:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hares It was the guy in Marlfox who stabbed himself on the salad fork. I've re-read a lot of the books, but there are some I'm really rusty on. I didn't even remember Tarquin. Blazemane 03:55, June 21, 2011 (UTC) (Whose memory is sometimes hazy.) Hey Scotty Blue I know that you thought my first fan-fic was a bit unredwallish, but I've started a new one that is going to be a lot better. Please comment on this. Oh this is Wolf985! I'm just not logged in:) I'm sorry to say, but there'll be a delay for my half of the trade since I've been suffering with some bad health problems. I hope you understand ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 17:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I have started reading Gingerverian :) it's just so long! Wich is good I just need to find time to read it. Anyways stay alert for updates on my story! I'm not logged in right now. -- 00:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 I finally finishd the sketch. I'll add the background when I finish coloring it :D ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 20:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Scotty. Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page. Seeya around on the wiki and have a good day~! --JumpoverMoon 22:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thankee, Scotty_chan. I'll make sure to read it when I have the chance ^_^ Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 15:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Curious. I wonder if you can tell me how the pictures can just vanish without leaving any form of text behind in my slideshow.Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade First I must say I am quite a fan of your work. I'd love to do an art trade. If it's not too much trouble I'd like you to draw me a picture of Lilac. here's her description: species:otter height & weight:pretty tall and thin fur:dark brown clothing:a purple or blue tunic(you can decide,I don't care which) weapon:a bow jewelry: 3 red bracelets on the right arm,a black armband on the left arm,a greenstone necklace,and a small hoop earring in each ear Well,that about does it for Lilac When you send in your character descriptions put as much detail in as possible I look forward to the trade. God Bless :D --Lilac Stormrudder 22:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) art trade Thanks for the character descriptions. I'll try to get it as accurate as possible Just to say, the picture might take longer than usual because my printer has been screwing up anyways I'll try to finish as quickly as I can Can't wait to see how the pictures turn out :D --Lilac Stormrudder 19:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Art Mmm-hmmm. Yeah, I draw, but I have to fix my scanner first. And when it is fixed, yes we can do a art trade. I can draw your Sy Stoneclaw and you can draw my Maren from my fanfic. I'll leave the description of her later on. I'm reading your fanfic and it's awesome! KIU! --JumpoverMoon 20:10, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I love the pic you did for me! Thanks! Sorry it took forever, But here is your pic. I'm sorry I forgot the hook hand. Maybe its before he lost his paw...--Skywindredkite 02:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Boi 'okey Hello! I've finally fixed my scanner! I'm working on Sy and I think it's turning out well. It'll be done and up on this wiki by tomorrow. I will now tell you the description of my charry Maren. Maren is a female weasel with dark brown, almost black fur with a white underside. She has brown eyes. She wears a dark blue cloak with star patterns on it(optional) and a black tunic under it. The tunic has one white star on the front of it. She wears a dark red belt around her waist with a long dagger stuck in it(sheathed). The dagger has a blue pommel stone. No excess hair or ponytails please! --JumpoverMoon 06:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE TO CONTEST! There is an update to the contest on my profile page please pass this on to the others. Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Art done My drawing for you is done. Here 'tis! Click on it to make it bigger! --JumpoverMoon 19:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) JUST WONDERING I was just wondering if you had the newesthop program or at least the CS3 one. If you do I was wondering if you could give me a copy of the program sinceit would help me out a lot on my pictures.Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Drawing Just saw the picture you made me IT WAS SOOOOO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much I love it!! I'll try to get your picture done as quickly as I can :D --Lilac Stormrudder 16:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'd love to, but I can't. I don't have a scanner :( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks Scotty! I love it, and it actually looks like a weasel. It seems you try to stay more on the realistic side when it comes to animal drawings. I try to give a realisticness to my drawings too. Thanks again, and have a nice day. --JumpoverMoon 17:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I finished it hope you like it :D --Lilac Stormrudder 02:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I have updated the story Mina Silvermist! hope you enjoy it!--Wolf985 17:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 It's finished :D sorry it took so long---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 23:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) sure, why not. Do you have your half of the picture? -- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 07:13, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello thank you for the welcome! I know you probably get millions of these but can you comment of my story please? Thank you so much! -Huntress Thanks!!!!!! Yeah I'll explain later because I thought a little mystery would be cool! --AhuntressNamedMara Otters will rule the world!! 18:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow that first chapter was epic! I like it!! :D now I need to finish reading it, it's pretty long! But really good!! okay, I'll see what I can do :D---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 21:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there Scottyblue!! Hey I was just wondering something, I wanted to ask you a question, would it be possible for me to use your avatar for my story? If you say yes I'll gladly send the info on what she will be doing,its gonna be something short and simple. If you say no that's ok I'll understand. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!!--Redmight 05:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) HAHA ok!, well when I was planning the next ten chapters of my story I found a little spot which I felt would be nice to put your avatar, basically this is what happens, one of the captains of the main villian (king Silverwrath) approaches him to tell him a very importan news, he's surprised to see him posing quite majestically and at first is worried since he's never serious, then thats when he sees scotty sitting on a stool and painting a picture of him,(your picture you drew for me) and the king congratulates her and thanks her for the wonderful pic, she then tells him to sign a paper as form of her payment, The king happily signs it, and then scotty begins to leave, she is stopped by the captain and demands to see the paper, she shows it to him and the captain is surprised to see its a peace treaty something the king would never sign, the paper protects scotty and her home, she begins to leave and the captain tells the king what happened and the king doesn't care for he's to busy admiring the picture, and thats when scotty leaves, the captain is still annoyed and tells the king how he could do that, the king replys by saying it was a fair deal for a nice pic and 20 volumes of a fantastic story(Your Fan-fic) and tells the captain he should be more relaxed and carefree. and that's it, if you don't like it or are a bit confused just tell me --Redmight 06:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scotty! I think doing an art trade would be a good idea, except Salem and Niko have both asked me to do pics for them (I still need to get back to them on that), and I am writing a book. What you can draw for me is a full body picture of a cat(any color or pattern) that I would like to be fairly detailed and in color. Now, if you could give my to June 10 to finish it, it will probaly already be done by then. Thanks! Treetyyyye!! (F.F)Mossflower!! 13:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine. Just please dont involve weapons or items like them and for clothing, just a cloak or something. Treetyyyye!! (F.F)Mossflower!! 18:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC)